


Syndrome's Desire

by Nastysmut (NemomeN)



Series: Syndrome's Desire [1]
Category: incredibles
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Emotional, F/M, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Older Man/Younger, Oral Sex, Supers, Underage Sex, car, porn with a plot, sweaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemomeN/pseuds/Nastysmut
Summary: Mr. Incredible takes advantage of the young wanna-be super.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Features underaged slash DONT READ IF UNDERAGE OR DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF WORK  
> First few chapters feature underage Buddy to set the stage for later chapters.  
> Enjoy!

Mr. Incredible pulled down Incrediboy’s tight pants. Incrediboy whimpered but there was nothing he could do, Mr. Incredible was much too strong. Once his pants were down and off, Incrediboy tried to cover himself with his hands but it was no use. Mr. Incredible flipped a switch and restraints came out of the car and wrapped around the boy’s arms and legs. Mr. Incredible’s car continued to drive the streets of Metroville by itself, but no one was the wiser to the happenings in the backseat due to the completely tinted windows. Mr. Incredible proceed to kiss the boy on the lips before leaving a trail of kisses from the boy’s stomach, down to his pubic area. Once there, he sucked on the young boys balls before moving to his small erection. He circled his tongue around the head of the boy’s penis. 

“Huuhhhh,” Incrediboy exclaimed.  
“Yeah, you like that? Never thought this would come with being sidekick did you?” Mr. Incredible asked as he kissed the boy’s member.  
“Ohhh,” Incrediboy moaned.

Mr. Incredible stopped licking and abruptly deep throated the boy’s member, moving up and down at a furious rate. This didn’t last long as the inexperienced boy quickly squirted his seed into the super’s mouth.

Incrediboy sighed, in disbelief at what just happened.  
“Wow Mr. Incredible, that was amazing!”  
“Oh we’re not done yet Buddy,” Mr. Incredible said as he sat up in the back seat. He propped pillows under Incrediboy’s lower back, lifting it up to give him better access. He pulled his tight spandex suit off, revealing his monster cock just below his tight chiseled abs. 

Incrediboy’s eyes widened and his jaw fell open at the sight of it. Mr. Incredible pushed one thick finger past the tight the entrance of the boy’s asshole. Incrediboy’s face scrunched up in discomfort but he willingly accepted the intrusion and tried to push himself further down onto it. After Mr. Incredible had worked it around for a while, he added a second finger, stretching the boy further. He proceeded to work them inside the young wanna be hero, working his tight hole loose. As he did this with one hand, with his other he released the restraints on the boy’s legs as it was clear he was enjoying this new activity.

Mr. Incredible pulled his fingers out, leaving Incrediboy empty. He wasted no time however as he put the boy’s legs on his shoulders and proceeded to ready his dick just outside the gaping opening. He slowly pushed his hips forward and his penis began to push past the young boy’s loosened entrance. Buddy’s face turned bright red and his mouth opened wide as his eyes rolled back. He pushed his head back into the seat cushion as Mr. Incredible slowly slid in further.

Both of their breathing became labored as Incrediboy’s ass was filled up by the large cock. As Mr. Incredible continued to slide in further, he felt the boy’s insides move around to accommodate his thick member. Once Mr. Incredible finally bottomed out in the tight virgin ass he paused to let Buddy to get used to the feeling. He placed the boy’s legs up on his shoulders before running his hands down them and then moving onto his body as he massaged the plump boy, tenderly caressing his small tits and his small dick. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s lips and then began slowly moving his hips back and forth, causing Buddy’s eyes to cross as he lost control. 

As Buddy became more comfortable, Mr. Incredible increased the speed of his thrusts, making it even more intense. As he continued to pump into the young boy, Mr. Incredible began to pant harder as he neared climax. He felt Incrediboy’s insides tighten as he orgasmed once again, his ball sack tightening up, but nothing coming out as he had already exhausted his small jizz supply. Mr. Incredible began to make slow, yet firm thrusts into the young hero’s even tighter ass before finally cumming, shooting out stream after stream into the boy. 

“Damn, that was fantastic Buddy,” Mr. Incredible said with a sigh as he pulled out of the young boy. As he did so, a steady flow of cum came out of the boy, falling onto the seat. Mr. Incredible wiped it off with a towel before releasing Buddy’s restraints and then throwing another towel to him to wipe the sweat off his glistening body. 

Mr. Incredible slipped back into his suit and then climbed back into the driver’s seat of his car and looked at the alert on his GPS.  
“Looks like we’ve got a robbery, are you up for it Buddy?” Mr. Incredible asked.  
“As long as you call me Incrediboy,” Buddy replied with a smile, not believing his luck.  
“After a fuck like that, I think I can manage that... Incrediboy,” Mr. Incredible said with a smile of his own.


	2. The Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Incredible and Incrediboy are at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features underaged slash DONT READ IF UNDERAGE OR DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF WORK  
> This is a short chapter but gets right to the point

They crawled into the back of Mr. Incredible’s car, and as usual, the car continued to drive them around the city. Buddy was much more skilled and relaxed as he had been Mr. Incredible’s toy for some time now. He waited expectantly on all fours with his back arched as Mr. Incredible finished stripping off his suit. Mr. Incredible grabbed the lube and spread it generously on his member before wiping the rest off onto Incrediboy’s tight ass. 

Without any preparation, Mr. Incredible began pushing into the small boy, invading his young hole. Incrediboy, now a pro, began rolling his hips back onto Mr. Incredible’s massive dick, speeding up the process of bottoming out on it. Once Mr. Incredible was all the way in, he did not wait for Buddy to get comfortable. With a grunt he began pounding into the boy at a furious rate. Incrediboy moaned and looked back, loving that catering to Mr. Incredible’s sexual needs had become his everyday routine. 

Mr. Incredible loved fucking the boy immensely. He was the first one to stick around and that made it better because he had become more skilled with time. The best part was that he was still fantastically tight, even after taking his gigantic dick constantly. Yeah the boy could ramble at times but then Mr. Incredible would slide off his pants and Buddy would get right to pleasing him. He had begun to enjoy the consistency the boy brought to his sex life.

Mr. Incredible realized he had slowed his pace way down. He bent over and gripped Buddy’s shoulders and began to jack hammer into him. Incrediboy lasted only three thrusts with the fat cock and came spectacularly on the seat with a cry. The increased tightness had no effect on Mr. Incredible as he continued to pump into the chunky boy. Buddy’s vision faded in and out and he went limp because he was unable to handle getting his prostate pounded so furiously.

Mr. Incredible gripped the boy’s hips and held the boy on his dick, keeping him impaled as Mr. Incredible laid on his back. He spun the boy around so they were face to face. He proceeded to use the boy as a human fleshlight, moving him up and down on his dick. He started thrusting up into him, knowingly giving the boy bruises as he slammed into him, loving the way his little dick would slap between their stomachs. Meanwhile, Buddy’s head rolled around, his eyes open but unseeing, unable to regain control of his body. Mr. Incredible felt the familiar tightening feeling so he pulled the boy all the way down and grinded him down on his cock till he came. His balls pulsing below the boy’s ass as semen was pumped up into him, filling him up and oozing out around the big cock. 

Mr. Incredible lifted the sweaty boy off just as he was coming to, and laid him on the seat beside him. The young boy crawled back over and stretched his mouth around the softening penis and began to clean it off with his tongue. Mr. Incredible reached across the seat and grabbed his newspaper and began skimming it as buddy sucked him clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave constructive comments, this is my first series and I know it's not perfect. And if you are so inclined, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Please let me know if you think I should continue the series or if I should pull the plug.


	3. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dicey between the lovers as another comes into the picture. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features underaged slash DONT READ IF UNDERAGE OR DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF WORK

Mr. Incredible pulled his car into an alley, coming to a stop and then putting his car in park. He slid his seat way back and reclined it a few clicks. This was Incrediboy’s cue. He pulled off his suit and climbed over and kneeled between the supers legs. He pulled down Mr. Incredible’s spandex pants and inhaled the musty smell that was released. He grasped Mr. Incredible’s soft cock and began to play with it. He slapped it across his face and seductivly licked it as Mr. Incredible watched on with mild amusement. Even soft, Mr. Incredible’s dick was still massive in Incrediboy’s hands. Incrediboy continued to suck and fondle the super’s balls, making the older man hard. Mr. Incredible put his hand on the back of Buddy’s head and pushed him down, forcing him to deep throat his thick cock. The boy couldn’t even fit half of the big member into his mouth and soon had to pull off as he gagged on it. As he did so, strands of spit connected his mouth to Mr. Incredible’s cock, guiding him back to it after he had caught his breath. 

That was Mr. Incredible’s favorite part. He loved the boy’s eagerness and his desire to please the super even if his body rebelled against him. He averted his gaze as the boy began began to swirl his tongue around the head of his dick. Damn he was going to miss this. The boy had become seriously good, especially at blowjobs. Buddy could swallow his cock further than anyone else ever had, well except for one… And that ass! He was still so tight which was not something Mr. Incredible had ever experienced after fucking someone for so long, well except… Elastigirl… she was simply amazing at sex, obviously; able to stretch her throat, pussy and ass enough to take his entire cock while still staying tight. That was why he had to stop seeing the boy. He knew she was the one and he had to be faithful. 

But not yet. They haven’t become exclusive yet and he has to give the boy a proper send off. He had to be inside the boy one last time and he knew the boy would agree too, if he knew. He reached down and caressed the boy’s cheek, causing Buddy to look up at him as he continued to work his tongue around the big dick.  
“Damn Incrediboy, you’re magnificent,” He whispered huskily as he laid his head back. That made Buddy feel proud but now that Mr. Incredible’s cock was fully erect, he began to get impatient. Usually Mr. Incredible would lift him up and put him on his dick but for some reason he wasn’t doing it. 

Incrediboy could not wait any longer and pulled his mouth off of the super’s cock with a pop. He then turned around and lowered himself onto Mr. Incredible’s dick. He moaned as he began bouncing up and down on the big dick and Mr. Incredible gripped the boy’s hips and began to thrust up into him. He then reached around and began to stroke the boy’s small penis with one hand and used the other to massage the boy’s soft boobs. As they continued fucking, Incrediboy began to moan even more loudly and it was clear he was nearing climax. 

Mr. Incredible didn’t want him to cum just yet so he twisted the sweaty boy around so they were facing each other. Buddy was disappointed that he was pulled away from the edge. Eager to get back to it, he placed his feet up on the super’s shoulders and placed his hands on his knees. He then began to ride Mr. Incredible’s cock aggressively. He started to grind himself down onto the massive cock, loving the new angle he was being penetrated from. He loved this position because he was able to use a thrusting motion which made him feel like he was more in control for once. Mr. Incredible liked the new position too because he was able to knead Buddy’s ass loving how plump and soft it was.  
“Hhuuh yes! Fuck me Daddy!” moaned Incrediboy.  
Mr. Incredible complied, gripping Buddy’s thigh with his left hand and his shoulder with his right and began to thrust into him even harder. Incrediboy couldn’t take it anymore and he finally spilled his load, covering Mr. Incredible’s stomach, which he wiped up with his fingers before making a show of bringing them to his mouth. Before he got the chance to clean them off however, Mr. Incredible grabbed his wrist.  
“Allow me,” he whispered gruffly as he slowly guided the younger’s hand to his lips. Buddy could do nothing except close his eyes and whimper as the super made a show of brushing his soft lips against the boy’s fingers before flicking his tongue out and lapping up the jizz. 

“Hmm you taste so good,” Mr. Incredible said, his lips still wrapped around Buddy’s fingers. He then gave one last, deep thrust, which he held for a few moments before lifting the glistening boy off and setting him down, back between his legs. Incrediboy began to swirl his tongue around the head of the super’s dick while also stroke his shaft with one hand and massaged his balls with his other. Mr. Incredible put his hand on the back of the boy’s head, guiding him in his movements. Incrediboy flicked his tongue across the slit of Mr. Incredible’s dick which sent him over the edge. 

“Ohhh Buddy I’m going to cum,” Mr. Incredible said. The first big wad hit the back of Buddy’s throat forcefully, causing him to pull his mouth off the thick shaft. As he began to swallow, a second wad landed his face, followed by a third that also hit his face and began to drip down onto his hairless chest. Buddy lifted up the thick cock and began to suck on the super’s balls, causing the fourth and fifth shots to land in the boy’s fiery red hair. Buddy paused and grinned up at Mr. Incredible with the super’s cum all over his face. He scooped all the cum he could into his mouth, loving the taste of his favorite super.

Mr. Incredible gave Buddy a towel and helped him clean up the rest of the mess. Once Buddy was all cleaned up Mr. Incredible picked the boy up and placed him on his thigh and wrapped his arm around him. Buddy looked up at him and Mr. Incredible took the chance to place a delicate kiss on his lips. As Buddy leaned into the kiss he hungrily probed his tongue into the super’s mouth and reached down and grasped Mr. Incredible’s cock, hopeful for a round two. 

“Hold up there Buddy,” Mr. Incredible said, pulling away.  
“Incrediboy!”  
“Right, sorry, Incrediboy. We need to talk.”  
“Okay,” Incrediboy said as he relaxed into Mr. Incredible’s strong chest.  
“This isn’t easy… but we can’t do this anymore,” Mr. Incredible said with a sigh.  
“What do you mean” Buddy pouted, sitting up and releasing Mr. Incredible’s dick, “what did I do wrong?!”  
“Nothing Bud-sorry Incrediboy. I found someone is all and I can’t cheat on her.”  
“What did we just do?! You just fuck me and then say you won’t cheat?” Buddy yelled as tears began to well in his eyes, “Am I just a toy to you?”  
“No I-”  
“DON’T! Don’t lie to me!” Buddy yelled as he pushed himself away from Mr. Incredible.  
“Buddy I’m sorry! You can still be my sidekick!”  
“Oh I can? Am I just a joke to you?” Buddy sputtered as tears began flowing down his face,  
“Oh ‘stupid kid he doesn’t have feelings he won’t care!’ ”  
“Listen it just wouldn’t be fair to anyone,” Mr. Incredible said softly, “I would still love to work with you if you want to.”  
Buddy paused, and thought about it, tears still glistening on his cheeks. He sniffled. He reached over and grabbed Mr. Incredible’s cock again, twirling it in a circle, his eyes glued to it.  
“But why can’t it just be our secret?” Buddy sniffled, as he toyed with the big dick. Mr. Incredible swallowed. He wanted to take the boy up on the offer, he wanted to so bad as he looked his watery bright blue eyes, just their secret…  
“I-I can’t.”  
Buddy bit his lip, trying to keep from crying again. He looked up into Mr. Incredible’s eyes with his red and puffy ones as he grasped and began to stroke his member.  
“How about one last go at least?”  
“Ehh I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mr. Incredible said as he broke their eye contact. He gently pushed the boy’s hand away, “I think it would make it harder for both of us.”  
Buddy’s face dropped but he did not say anything. He remained silent as he slipped back into his suit and slid back into his own seat. He looked out the window as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Mr. Incredible felt sorry for the boy but he knew it had to be done, he did not have a choice. He pulled his suit up and pulled the car out of the alley, heading for the boy’s house.

As he slowed to a stop outside the boy’s house, Mr. Incredible pondered he could say that might help. As soon as the car stopped however, Buddy opened his door and quickly got out, not looking back as he slammed the door before running up to his house. As soon as he got inside the house he broke down. He fell to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably, finally letting all of his pain out. This was one of the few times it was nice that his parents were never home. Less explaining. Once he cried himself out he stood up, anger and bitterness was all that was left as he stomped his way to his room. Once there he began ripping the posters of Mr. Incredible the wall, shredding them and throwing them on the floor. He no longer wanted to see the face of his ex-hero and lover. He glared up at the biggest poster of the super before grabbing it and slamming it on the floor. He would get his revenge. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave constructive comments, this is my first series and I know it's not perfect. Thank you to those that left comments, they inspired me to continue with this pairing! Feel free to message with ideas for how the story can progress from here! And as always if you are so inclined, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive comments, this is my first work and I know it's not perfect! And if you are so inclined, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! If this first installment is well-enough liked I will continue writing more!


End file.
